A World Without Color
by ZeroDivisionRaijin
Summary: After killing Sasuke at the Valley of the End and losing his original eyes, Naruto has gained the eyes of his most recent kill in order to wander the land much like Jiraiya once did, to hone his skills, develop new Jutsu and to prove himself worthy of Sasuke's eyes and everyone's trust. Though will there be consequences of gaining the power of the Uchiha? Shippuden, Strong Naruto.


**AN: So, here I am again, with my third Fic overall. I've been sitting on this idea for a while, and since True Peace is about to end, I thought I'd go ahead and upload this first chapter to see what you guys think. As always, please no flames, as I'm still a rookie compared to some of the other authors on FF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Naruto; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.**

There Naruto stood, over the body of what used to be Uchiha Sasuke, before having a Kyuubi-enhanced Oodama Rasengan shoved into his chest. Of course, Naruto didn't come out of that exchange without injury. There was a gaping hole just to the right of where his heart was supposed to be and he held three scratch marks going vertically down his face: two where his eyes once were and another going down the middle of his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and ending at the tip of his nose. Needless to say, he was bleeding all over the place, but he didn't care. The last sight he saw was his oversized red-orange Rasengan being plowed straight through Sasuke's chest, and then darkness as the Uchiha's claws had taken his sight away from him. Though blind he might have been, he still had his other senses, but he didn't need those senses to tell that a certain pinkette was standing right behind him.

"Sakura-chan… how did you find us here…?" Asked Naruto in a dull, lifeless, raspy voice."

"I… I followed your… Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) to here… Yamato-taichou's not far behind me… Naruto, why—"

"I had to, Sakura-chan. He tried to kill me multiple times. Truth be told, he did kill me two times, once smashing my head into a rock formation and two… doing this to me." At this point, he fully turned around so Sakura could see his state, and she all but gasped upon seeing the hole in Naruto's chest and seeing that he had no eyes.

"Naruto… he… did this to you?"

"Hai… this was how much he hated me. This was how much he hated Team 7."

"I—"

"You have the smell of the foliage around here, Sakura-chan. Don't tell me you don't believe it when you probably saw the whole fight."

"… Come back to Konoha with me, Naruto. We can get you fixed up."

"We both know that the Council wouldn't let me back in after I did this to Sasuke. They'd most likely succeed at doing what Sasuke couldn't… they'd kill me for this."

"No! Tsunade-sama can put in a good word for you!"

"Sakura-chan, stop with the good girl act… I can practically smell the hatred rolling off of you."

It was minute, but Naruto could indeed smell Sakura's hatred. But when he had let her know he knew… did it decrease a bit? And was Sakura sobbing? Yes, indeed she was. The pinkette of Team 7 was sobbing, for Sasuke Naruto reasoned.

"N-Naruto… I'm s-sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura-chan… it was by my hand."

"No, I'm sorry… that I… I have t-to do this…"

Now withdrawing a kunai from her pouch, Sakura took a couple of hesitant steps toward her blonde comrade and leveled said weapon as his neck. Naruto, rather than cowering, only stood tall.

"Do it… you have to, Sakura-chan…"

"I…"

"Do it… please."

Another hesitation.

"DO IT! If you're going to be a Kunoichi, you should be used to killing someone!"

"I can't…"

"You HAVE to! Look at what I did to Sasuke! Does that not anger you?! Do you not want me dead?!"

"Naruto, I—"

"Keh… useless…" After a surprised gasp from Sakura, Naruto continued. "Sasuke was right… you really _are_ useless. You have a knife to my throat and you can't even capitalize on it. When you go back to Konoha, you'd best turn in your Hitai-ate. You're not cut out for this…"

Naruto's words had hit in just the right spots, as the look in Sakura's eyes changed. After a yell of frustration, she was just about to do what Naruto wanted just when a firm grasp on her wrist stopped her. Looking to her right, she saw Yamato.

"Sakura, you disappoint me… trying to kill a comrade." Spoke the Mokuton user.

"Tell that to Naruto, not me! HE's the one who killed Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke was a Nuke-nin, Sakura… Naruto most likely tried his hardest to bring him back, but, in the end, there was no other option… just look at Naruto's appearance. A comrade wouldn't do that to another comrade. Sasuke wanted Naruto dead in a bad way, and Naruto defended himself accordingly. You cannot fault him for that as it was his absolute last resort."

"But—"

"What do you think would have happened had Orochimaru went through with taking over his body? He'd have taken the Sharingan and he'd have waged another war to finish off Konoha once and for all. Naruto knew this and he did what was necessary. Now, I will hear nothing more of this. Naruto, let's get you back to Konoha. Hokage-sama needs to know of this."

**(Konoha Council Chambers: A few hours later)**

"Kill the demon! He murdered Uchiha Sasuke! I say we kill him back!" Screamed one of the civilian council, gaining a chorus of approvals from the rest of the civilian council, save for a select few. The Shinobi Council, however, was stoic, but outright disgusted with the behavior and demands of the civilians.

"SIT DOWN!" Yelled the ever powerful voice of Tsunade, effectively silencing the room and giving the civilians pause. "As this is a Shinobi case, the Shinobi Council shall issue judgment… not you, _civilian_."

"For once, we agree on a matter, Tsunade." Stated the War Hawk Danzou from his seat, earning him a few questioning glares. "As this is a Shinobi case, the Shinobi Council indeed does hold authority over this… fiasco. Though it pains me to say, Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a Nuke-nin. Uzumaki Naruto did only what was necessary, and I personally cannot fault him for that. On the contrary, I commend him for having the will to do such a thing, especially to someone he's known for a number of years. I can imagine what the young Uzumaki must be going through as of now, as I have personally experienced the deaths of my friends and comrades. As such, I believe that only I am able to fully understand him."

"What's your point, Danzou?" Asked Tsunade dangerously.

"I recommend that we give young Uzumaki a leave of absence for about a year and a half, to clear his head as it were. Once the year and a half is up, I request that he be put under my tutelage and care… which leads me to ask this of you: that ROOT be brought back as a viable means of security for Konoha."

"Danzou, you go too far!" Exclaimed one Nara Shikaku.

"On the contrary, Shikaku, I believe my requests are reasonable. Tsunade, do you know the social backlash Naruto will suffer upon being released from the hospital? He'd be shunned even more than he was previously. He'd have lost all recognition the people of this Village has given him just because he did what had to be done. Plus, Naruto's mental state will be questionable, even more so than it already is. Haruno Sakura reported that Naruto wanted her to kill him, and when she hesitated, he resorted to goading her into it. Naruto's suicidal and he needs better than this."

"I'll personally see to Naruto's mental health, Danzou. You need not worry about that."

"You'll see to Naruto's mental health yourself? As you saw to your own mental health after Nawaki and Dan died?"

"T-That was—"

"The very same thing that happened to Naruto. He saw Sasuke as a brother, and he had to kill him. He regarded Sakura as a sister and he had to goad her into taking his life. You _abandoned_ Konoha when Dan died, Tsunade, and if it weren't for Jiraiya and the very boy we're talking about right now, you, as well as Shizune, would have stayed as far away from here as possible. What makes you think Naruto won't do the same when he is released?"

"H-He has a strong loyalty to this Village…"

"And that is what I wish to preserve in him. Tsunade, you and I might not see eye to eye in a lot of things, but you must trust me with this. Naruto needs support from people who's been through what he has, and he must be trained on how to control his emotions. What I'm asking isn't unreasonable, you're just letting your past preconceptions of me blind your judgment."

"Danzou… you…"

"He's right, Hokage-sama… Naruto's very volatile right now, and, as Danzou said, needs to control his emotions properly. If he doesn't have a firm grasp on his own emotions, who's to say he won't lose control one day? Or even in the next five minutes? We don't know when or if it will happen… but if we have Danzou train him properly, we'll know for certain that it won't happen." Spoke one Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Dammit… Danzou… your request… is granted. ROOT is to be reestablished and Naruto… is to be given an extended leave of absence to a Village of his choice."

"Thank you, Tsunade. You will not regret this."

"Now, there is the issue of what we do with Sasuke's eyes, as they have been spared the cremation."

"Again, I must interject here, Tsunade." Now sure that he had the floor once again, Danzou continued. "First off, request that the Civilian Council be dismissed from the room, as this is now strictly a Shinobi Council Meeting."

Nodding to a couple of ANBU at the door, Tsunade granted Danzou's request and made the civilians leave.

Clearing his throat, Danzou continued once again.

"I propose we give them to Naruto."

"Danzou, have you gone mad?!" Exclaimed one Akimichi Chouza.

"Hear me out, please. Naruto has lost his sight thanks to Sasuke, and, being that he is of Uzumaki blood, therefore related to the Senju, wouldn't it be a probable cause to try and awaken the Rinnegan through Naruto?"

"The Rinnegan is a myth, Danzou… nothing more than that." Said Inuzuka Tsume.

"You haven't seen the things I have, Tsume-san… now, as I was saying, if Naruto were to gain Sasuke's Sharingan, then there's more or less a ten percent chance that it could evolve into the Rinnegan. I'm willing to bet that, with Naruto's uncanny luck, he'll fall into that ten percentile range and, after practice and training, will awaken the Rinnegan. It would give him his sight back and possibly be an ace in the hole for Konoha, should another war break out, Kami forbid."

Tsunade only laced her fingers in front of her face and her bangs shadowed her face.

"Hokage-sama, you can't seriously be considering this…" Said Shikaku.

"Very well. I authorize this notion. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes are to be transplanted into Naruto post-haste." Tsunade then snapped her fingers and an ANBU immediately appeared and took a knee. "Inform Jiraiya of all of this and tell him to personally escort Naruto to the Sealing Shrine."

**(Konoha Hospital: Naruto's private room)**

There the blonde Shinobi sat, upon the window sill just staring out over his home, taking in the cool afternoon air and wishing he could still see it. On the outside, he seemed at peace, but on the inside he was a complete wreck. The tears had all but dried up and he thought it impossible for him to cry any more than he already had. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. Being as he was blind, he focused Chakra to his nose and surmised that it was Jiraiya, who was sitting in one of the seats next to his bed.

"How are you holding up, Gaki?" Asked the Sannin.

"I guess the worst of it is over, Ero-Sennin… still… I killed him…"

"You did what you had to, Naruto. It was either bring him back alive for him to face trial or kill him if all other methods of persuasion failed. You tried, Naruto… but he would have none of it. To be honest, you did him a favor, because I've personally seen what happens to most of Orochimaru's test subjects. You spared him that suffering, despite what he wanted or demanded. It was a final mercy, Naruto."

"He was a brother to me, Ero-Sennin… we understood each other. What's more is Sakura-chan cared immensely for him and I made her a promise of a lifetime that I'd bring him back to her. Now, she won't be able to have her life with him and the only thing left to remember him by will be just a memory and a picture."

"She'll have you, you know."

"Keh… she hates me now. I killed Sasuke and I goaded her into trying to kill me… you know saying what I said to her broke my heart in two, right? I wanted to die so badly that I was willing to break her heart, as well as mine, with no thought of the repercussions… I was a fool and I was selfish. And now, I've probably lost the girl I've loved since before I can remember."

"Did you ever tell her of your feelings, Naruto?"

"Heh… not once. I saw that she loved Sasuke and I was content to being the idiot for her. I wanted to make her laugh, I wanted to see her smile. Kami, that smile was, on some days, the only thing I looked forward to seeing. Hell, it even was a driving force for me on other occasions. Whenever I saw her smile, I felt as if I could do anything, and when I made her laugh… that laugh was music to my ears. I loved her with everything I had, and I still do… but now I've lost her forever because of my own misguided selfish desires to try and atone for Sasuke's death. What's more is because of my wounds, I'll never be able to see her again… fitting, I guess, because I don't think I could stand seeing the look of hatred in her eyes…"

"What if you were to get your sight back? What would you do?"

"I… Ero-Sennin, I would honestly leave for a time, to get things together and to work everything out with both the Kyuubi and my mental state. If I were to blow up in the next thirty seconds, I wouldn't want to be here, in Konoha. I'd rather be somewhere I'd know that nobody would get hurt but me."

"I mean as far as getting it back in general, not where you'd go."

"Then I'd most likely go see my other friends."

"Other friends?"

"Remember the Tree Revival Village, Ero-Sennin?"

"That place? What about it?"

"I'd go visit Aoi and Tsubaki, then most likely make my way to all of the Great Nations."

At this, Jiraiya laughed under his breath. "You really are my student… and your father's child."

"Who was my Tou-san, Ero-Sennin?"

"Naruto, I don't think—"

"Tell me, please… the Fox could take me over at any point now and you would have to put me down… allow me this small mercy. Please."

Sighing at the longing in Naruto's voice, Jiraiya stood up, walked to behind Naruto and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Your father was… the Yondaime Hokage himself. Namikaze Minato."

"I… I guess my hunch was correct after all…"

"Finally put two and two together, eh?"

"I saw the similarities between us, and when everyone refused to tell me about him, that's when my eyes were opened. Though I take an amount of comfort in knowing who he was… what about my Kaa-san, Ero-Sennin?"

"That, Naruto… I was sworn to not tell you until the time was right. I'm sorry."

"Then… put in a good word for me. Tell Baa-chan I wanna go on this trip."

"I'm gonna do you one better, kid… Tsunade's gonna get you your sight back."

"Does it look like I need that right now, Ero-Sennin?"

"I admit that I question Tsunade's motives… but it will take at least a week for this person's eyes to settle in. You'll have plenty of time to contemplate what's happened so far."

"Then… who's eyes will I be receiving?"

"Well… Naruto, you're… gonna be receiving Sasuke's eyes."

A moment of silence followed that statement, before:

"Repeat that… I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You're gonna be receiving Uchiha Sasuke's eyes…"

"Has Baa-chan finally gone senile? Why would she do this to me?! To Sakura-chan?!"

"Even I don't know what goes on in that head of hers… but my speculation is that she cares for you both."

Now standing up, Naruto turned to face Jiraiya while running a hand through his hair, slightly brushing against the part of the bandages that kept them secure over his eyes.

"She 'cares for us both'? I've never smelled such strong bullshit in my life."

"Naruto…"

"She's turning me into a weapon, Ero-Sennin. She is weaponizing me to use me against Konoha's enemies. I already have the Kyuubi… and now the Sharingan? Goddamn if she's not turning me into a living weapon."

"She's trying to do what's best for the both of you, Naruto…"

"Trying to do the best for us includes stealing Sasuke's eyes and putting them into the person that killed him?!"

"Tsunade believes that his eyes will be of use to you, Naruto. Sasuke might have been a Nuke-nin, but he was felled by you, even though it was your last resort. Who better to receive his eyes than you?"

"Why me, though?! What makes me special?! There are plenty of other blind Shinobi out there! Give them to one of them!"

"Naruto…"

"Or better yet, incinerate them along with Sasuke's body! I don't want my sight back if I'm going to get Sasuke's eyes! I will NOT accept them!"

"Naruto, shut up for one minute and let me speak!"

Naruto instantly recoiled upon Jiraiya's outburst and gave the Sannin his time.

"Shortly after you were treated, Tsunade received a message that was signed by two people: Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Itachi. Apparently, once Itachi got wind that you killed Sasuke, he saw fit to abandon Akatsuki, as there was nothing else keeping him there, as a spy for Konoha. Along with the help of Hoshigaki Kisame, a man known as Kakuzu and the one you knew as Deidara, the four of them took down the Akatsuki and are now en route to Konoha. Along the way, they supposedly ran into Kabuto and Itachi was able to break Orochimaru's hold over him with the use of Tsukuyomi."

"Why…?"

"All Kakuzu respects is money, and Itachi convinced Kakuzu that there was more to be made outside of Akatsuki. Deidara is a natural rival to Itachi, and would not allow himself to be outdone. So, when Itachi started his attack on Akatsuki, naturally Deidara would defend Itachi so the opportunity for a future fight could present itself. Kisame, though, had to be broken like Kabuto with Tsukuyomi."

"But still, why me?"

"Itachi also stated in the message that you were worthy of Sasuke's eyes. Even though you might not think so, Naruto, Itachi does, and Itachi knew Sasuke better than even you. When the Council meeting occurred not ten minutes ago, Tsunade brought up what was to be done with Sasuke's eyes, knowing that Itachi wanted you to have them. Danzou proposed that you should receive them, not knowing he only reinforced Tsunade's already made decision. And so, Naruto, that's why."

"Then why did you tell me all this?"

"I thought you deserved to know that Akatsuki will no longer be a threat to you or the rest of the surviving Jinchuuriki. In fact, there might be hope for the ones that have been lost."

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi and Kabuto both hinted at it in their message, but I believe that a Jinchuuriki doesn't die when they have their Bijuu extracted, they just slip into a near-death coma. That being said, I think that Itachi has the already extracted Bijuu in a seal with him and he plans on returning the Bijuu to the Jinchuuriki who have lost their respective Bijuu."

"Can he really do that…?"

"You've never seen Itachi fight at a hundred percent, Naruto… you don't know the depths of his power."

"Then, if Itachi believes that I am worthy, then… take me to the Sealing Shrine."

"You want to do this now, Naruto?"

"Yes… better to get this done now than later."

"Very well."

**(Konoha Hospital: A few days later)**

As per the message, Itachi and group had indeed arrived at Konoha, and at the sight of five Nuke-nin walking into the Village, the entire Shinobi Force was on alert. Upon arriving, Itachi had immediately gone to the Sealing Shrine to oversee the transplant, which had been a tremendous success. At his advice, Naruto was to remain bedridden for at least a week to let the new eyes settle in. Though Tsunade fixed Naruto's blindness, she could do nothing about the scars on his face, which she regretted.

Itachi had accepted a position as an ANBU Captain, and had also recommended that Kisame become a Jounin. At one of Itachi's other requests, Kakuzu was put in charge of a special ANBU team that was something like Kiri's Hunter-nin. They specialized in search-and-destroy operations, assassinations… they were a well-rounded ANBU team that Tsunade was glad she authorized. Deidara, on the other hand, requested that he be an independent Shinobi, much like Jiraiya became after Minato's death.

And as for Naruto, this was the day he was supposed to be cleared from the hospital and was the day his bandages came off.

He could sense the people in the room with him: Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi, Shizune, Iruka, Deidara, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura, though the latter pinkette was wondering why she had to be there.

Shizune was carefully unwrapping the bandages that kept Naruto's eyes obscured from the world. After a few more rounds of unwrapping, Naruto's scars could be seen by everyone there, though the people that cared stayed quiet for his sake. Again, a few more rounds and Naruto's eyes were revealed to the world once more, though he had them shut.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun… you can open them." Shizune reassured our blonde hero.

Naruto struggled to open his eyes for a few seconds, until, slowly, they began to open and the light of the sun once again hit his eyes. To Shizune, things looked normal, and she smiled and blushed a bit when Naruto's new black eyes landed on her. Naruto's eyes then wandered around the room, landing on each person's face, then stopped at Sakura, who had a look of pure disgust all over her face. Then, something happened. All at once, Naruto's new eyes began to burn as if they were on fire. Clutching his head, he groaned in pain, not knowing what was happening. No one else knew what was happening either, save for Itachi, who stayed silent to see how this would play out. Finally, the pain was too much to bear and Naruto screamed out the pain he was feeling, which was nothing he'd ever felt before.

Tsunade was about to jump into action when a look from Itachi stopped her. She knew what had to be done then… let whatever was happening run its course. A few more minutes of pain followed before Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked straight at Sakura, who gasped and recoiled at what she saw. Naruto's eyes had turned a medium gray-silver color and had three black tomoes encircling his pupils.

"Before anyone panics, this was supposed to happen. Because Naruto-kun is an Uzumaki, opposed to any other non-Uchiha, Sasuke's Sharingan reacted differently than any other transplant. I have to admit, though I have never seen an Uzumaki receive an Uchiha's eyes, I have seen something similar to this when an Uchiha receives a fellow Uchiha's eyes." Itachi stated.

"This is… incredible. I can feel the power radiating off of those eyes…" Deidara muttered quietly.

"And if I'm correct, then Naruto-kun should be able to…" Itachi began.

"Do what, Itachi?" Tsunade asked.

Deciding to let actions speak, Itachi formed the Ram hand seal and one of his crow summons flew out of the sleeve of the ANBU cloak he was wearing. This crow, however, wasn't a normal one. It had a Sharingan implanted into its eye, and once it made eye contact with Naruto's silver Sharingan, it started croaking very loudly, until, a few minutes later, it stopped.

"So… I was right…"

Looking on, Tsunade saw that one of the crow's eyes were missing. The Sharingan was missing.

"What… just happened?" Asked the blonde Hokage.

"Naruto-kun can steal other Sharingans out of the very owner's eye sockets, adding the powers of the Sharingan he stole to his own version."

"Just Mangekyou powers, right?"

"No. He can also take the base Sharingan and add it to his own as well, thereby increasing every attribute the base Sharingan has."

"These eyes… are very dangerous."

"Indeed… which is why I'm against Naruto-kun leaving Konoha."

"I'm leaving now." Naruto suddenly said, sliding out of his bed, albeit a bit wobbly.

"N-Naruto-kun, please… at least rest awhile!" Shizune implored.

"No." He simply responded as he walked over to the coat hanger, grabbed his jacket, slipped it on and walked out.

"Well, good riddance! Konoha's better off without you, DEMON!" Sakura yelled, and, a split second later, everyone heard a crash coming from outside the door. Running to see what happened, Tsunade opened the door and gasped at what she saw. A hole had been blown into a wall that led to the outside, and on the ground laid Naruto's Konoha Hitai-ate.

Before Tsunade could get to her own student to reprimand her, Hinata had shot towards Sakura, grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against the wall, Byakugan active.

"You see what you've reaped, Haruno?! DO YOU?! All Naruto-kun wanted was our recognition and for you to love him! Especially now, when he needed us most! And what do you do?! You treat him like shit, as always! Naruto-kun LOVED YOU, Sakura! But you were too horny for that traitor Uchiha to notice!"

"Hinata's right, Sakura… Naruto's gone through a lot in this past week and he needed us. I guess you've fallen too deep into your self-righteous hatred to understand." Kiba snarled.

"Come on, let's go try and find Naruto. Leave Haruno here to rot, for all I care." Ino spat vehemently.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's not a part of the Konoha 11 anymore." Shikamaru said as he walked out.

Hinata followed suit, but not after spitting in Sakura's face. Kakashi walked past his student and sent a disappointed glare her way, then stopped himself.

"Not only are you not a part of the Konoha 11 anymore, you're not a student of mine anymore. Don't come to me for training anymore and do not associate with me outside of a mission. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash… remember that the next time you think about talking to one of your ex-friends."

Deidara walked out with nothing to say, and Iruka walked out having to restrain himself from slapping the pinkette.

Finally, the only people left in the room were Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade and Itachi.

"I'm repeating what Kakashi said… you're no longer my student. No student of mine would treat a comrade and a long-time friend like that. For provoking the disturbance of the peace, I'm taking you off of the active roster for a month, plus another month of suspension so you can reflect on this moment and remember every last detail of what occurred here today. Shizune, anything to add?" Tsunade stated.

"Nothing that's already been said, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Very well… you two follow me. I have nothing more to say to Haruno other than turn in your Hitai-ate. You're not a Kunoichi until your two months are up."

Sakura spitefully did as requested as Tsunade passed her by, not even sparing the pinkette a second look, then left her there, alone in the room, to contemplate just what the hell she had started.

"You know as right as they are Sakura-chan you are still important to them." Naruto said, sitting on the window's edge. "And as much as I hate to admit it I'd still come rescue you." Sakura gasped at his words not sure what to make of the boy she claimed to be a demon. "The others forgot that you lost Sasuke too. You loved him, even when he left us for good, you still loved him… and I can't blame you. The first love is the deepest as Ero-Sennin always said." Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. "You were hurting. Even though I might not have deserved it, all anyone cared about was me. But I cared and you wouldn't let me in. All my life I was shut out. But then Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, you and eventually the rest of the Konoha 12eventually made me feel like I was no longer a demon. And now you know how I felt. I hate to admit it, but if I could, I'd bring back _your_Sasuke." The blonde hero said solemnly. The pinkette was at a loss for words as tears streamed down her face. The blonde fox hugged his pinkette sister, who returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I never meant it." She sobbed into his jacket. "I was so afraid you wouldn't be the old you." She continued to sob.

"Sakura-chan…" In that moment he kissed her not caring who saw. The pinkette returned with such passion that it surprised even her. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I-I love you too Naruto-kun." She smiled faintly.

"Come with me." The blonde fox said. "I'll need company." He smiled back.

"I'm not even a kunoichi anymore." She frowned.

"I'll talk to Baa-chan and fix that." She smiled at Naruto's words and kissed him again. Around the corner a set of white eyes saw these events unfold, and though she was sad he wouldn't be hers, she was glad he was happy.

**AN: So, what do you guys think? For right now, it will be NaruSaku until I can think of a better pairing. Suggestions would be helpful here! Expect chapter 2 to come out after the Finale of True Peace, which shouldn't be much longer. Until then, let me know who you'd like to see Naruto with and what you might want to see happen with this new one! This is ZeroDivisionRaijin, signing off!**


End file.
